Azul y Rojo
by MonnAmouur
Summary: PWP. Aomine x Akashi.


_**AZUL Y ROJO.**_

Cuando Akashi llegó a su casa sentía el cuerpo arderle. Escuchó como tras él Aomine cerraba la puerta y dejaba las llaves en la mesita más próxima. Se deshizo el nudo de la corbata mientras tragaba algo incómodo.

Aomine notaba el cambio en el humor de su pareja, sospechaba que, al igual que él, la comida quizá le hubiese hecho daño. La temperatura en su piel se elevaba y la sensación que le producía se volvía indescriptible.

Se sacó la chamarra, y la dejó en el perchero junto con el saco de su novio.

—Fue bueno ver a los otros—comentó, tratando de relajar el pesado ambiente.

Volteó a ver a Akashi, notándolo más callado de lo usual.

— ¿Seijuro?—le llamó, acercándose.

El pelirrojo tenía las manos a los costados, y al oír su voz volteó a verlo. Daiki lo notó sonrojado.

La chispa que se desprendió al verlo a los ojos pareció prender algo muy dentro de él.

Daiki cortó la distancia entre ellos y atrapó sus labios en un beso salvaje, apasionado. Notaba el cuerpo del Emperador temblar bajo el suyo. Lo hizo andar hacia atrás hasta chocar con la pared.

Akashi intentaba quitarle los pantalones mientras Aomine luchaba contra los botones de la camisa del pelirrojo. Parecieron perder la paciencia pronto puesto que el moreno terminó abriendo la camisa de un solo tirón, rompiéndola de un solo intento, al mismo tiempo Akashi comenzaba a jalar los pantalones del otro hacia abajo, hasta alejarlo lo suficiente como para ver los bóxer negros de su novio. Aomine apenas y se movió para sacárselos por completo.

—Deberás pagarme eso—murmuró Akashi, cuando notó las manos del moreno sobre su pecho desnudo, los labios del otro recorrían su cuello, descendiendo.

Aomine por toda respuesta mordió la piel bajo sus labios, Akashi gimió.

El emperador sintió entonces como Daiki bajaba sus pantalones sin el menor esfuerzo. Akashi pataleó un poco, ayudándole a quitárselos.

Aomine volvió a besarlo con hambre.

Lo alzó entre sus brazos, y le hizo rodear su cadera con las piernas.

El pelirrojo gemía al sentir las manos del otro en su trasero, apretujándolo. Rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos, mientras besaba al moreno y sus dedos se perdían entre las hebras azules.

Escuchó como algunas cosas caían al suelo, para seguidamente sentir como Daiki lo dejaba sobre la mesita que anteriormente tenía las llaves y un pequeño florero.

Se separaron para tratar de regular sus respiraciones.

Akashi observó atento mientras su novio se quitaba la camisa y la lanzaba a algún sitio. El pelirrojo pretendía imitar sus movimientos, pero sintió las manos del moreno sobre las suyas. Lo observó a los ojos, el azul y el rojo chocaron con intensidad, el deseo impreso en ellos…

—Déjala…—ordenó el moreno con voz ronca.

El pelirrojo le dedicó una mirada seductora, lo jaló lo suficiente para rodear nuevamente su cadera y cuello, con piernas y brazos respectivamente, Daiki sonrió notablemente satisfecho. Volvieron a besarse, disfrutando de sus bocas, y todas las sensaciones que les provocaban.

Las manos del moreno se perdían en el albino cuerpo, pasando por sus caderas, subiendo por su abdomen, jugando de vez en cuando con sus pezones, o descendiendo nuevamente hasta su trasero. No era capaz de mantenerse quieto.

El pelirrojo por su parte disfrutaba de la sensación de los cabellos azules en sus dedos, hasta que decidió explorar el cuerpo del otro. Con una de sus manos delineo los bordes de su novio, deleitándose con la musculatura, los brazos fuertes, el abdomen trabajado, hasta bajar aún más.

Seijuro sonrió contra sus labios cuando notó lo caliente y duro que estaba al tacto.

Daiki apretó sus nalgas en venganza, comenzó a masajear esta zona. En cuando escuchó los gemidos del emperador sonrió, para luego comenzar a repartir besos en su cuello.

El pelirrojo suspiró, lo tomó con algo más de fuerza, causándole un escalofrío al otro.

—No va a ser así de fácil…—le advirtió, con la pasión escrita en sus ojos

Aomine sonrió lobunamente, al tiempo en que sus manos se perdían bajo la prenda de su novio. Acercándose peligrosamente a su objetivo.

—No esperaba que lo fuera… —responde, igual de excitado.


End file.
